Talk:Chiqicheetah
Devil Fruit On this page it's written he's likely a devil fruit user. First, I don't believe it, otherwise also Mashira would be one. Second, if someone insist on this idea, some template had to be added on this page. I mean the "devil fruit users" one, and it should be modified. --Meganoide 22:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :There two pictures on the page... Erm... Notice the difference in them at all? ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 22:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any important difference, excluding the position (standing vs running). Don't worry considering me stupid, and explain me if he's a sure devil fruit user or only a human who resembles a cheetah. --Meganoide 09:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You're kidding, right? His snout is longer to further resemble a cheetah's face when he's down on all fours and throughout the entire episode he runs (or rolls) on two feet during the race and transforms (key word) to the four legged animal form during it. Subrosian 14:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ok, so no one will get angry with my next modifications to this page... --Meganoide 16:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) *Human *Cheetah Mugiwara Franky 21:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Franky, I'm lovin' my stupidity :-) Meganoide 21:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Lilo could manipulate the plants in her area, but she's not considered a Devil Fruit user. You can't just say Chiqicheetah is a fruit user based on how he appears, especially in a filler that Oda might never give an answer to. He might be just stretching his limbs and hiding his tail under his clothes, based on how the animators drew him (poor consistency and graphics, similar to in terms of the anime version). Yatanogarasu 09:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's what i said from the beginning. I added the template only to follow what others told me, i mean that he was a sure devil fruit user. Fell free to correct my works. --Meganoide 11:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Because this one complies with a SPECIFIC rule of one area of Devil Fruits. The other I can't comment on since I never saw the filler, but this one is pretty much confirmed even though its never said. For this particular filler, and the general concept played out in it, it would not be possible for any other explanation.One-Winged Hawk 19:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen the filler episode in question and I can say with certainty that they featured a transformation sequence for Chiqicheetah, the same one used for every Zoan character seen in the anime that was shown to change into his animal form. Maybe a link pointing to a video of the scene would be more of a help see the difference but it won't be any different than what's already displayed in the pictures that provided Mugiwara Franky. MasterDeva 02:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Bumping this over 2 year old topic...why not list him as a user? He clearly is. 23:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I have no issue with this. 01:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I left this for a while, and nobody protested. I changed it, and it's STILL marked as speculation? We can understand inference. Just keep him as a Zoan. 15:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Not confirmed,not mentioned=speculation.It's obvious he has a DF but we should try not to give out speculations,even when it's obvious.but if you are fine with this,go ahead and add him. 15:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm with Nada and DP on this. It's filler, and it's clear that he's intended to be seen as a Zoan User. 16:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not against it,if you aren't against it either,do add him. 16:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, I'm putting him back in. 17:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm removing it then. STOP. ALLOWING. SPECULATION. SeaTerror (talk) 21:04, April 21, 2013 (UTC) And yet again, ST is the only one against the obvious ;) WU out - 21:08, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I figured you'd be the one to protest. This is an "inference", and there is evidence that the anime wants you to think it's a Zoan. I honestly don't see how you can think otherwise. 21:09, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter what it may be or not be. It could potentially be a Devil Fruit but it was never stated. Anything not stated by an official source is speculation. Let's start adding everything from the Mythbusters pages as fact since you all want to allow speculation anyway SeaTerror (talk) 21:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with it saying it might be a devil fruit, but anything further is speculation. 21:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What Galaxy said. That would work as a compromise. SeaTerror (talk) 21:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) You need it to be stated? You can't think for yourself for once? The anime is acting like this character has a Devil Fruit. We don't need a "he's a Devil Fruit user!" thing. 21:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) If we allow speculation like this then we're basically saying it's ok. It isn't. 21:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's not speculation just because you can't understand the inference. 21:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Speculation is simply not allowed. You know the rules, so abide by them. Be an adult. 21:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Some speculation is apparently allowed though Galaxy. Don't forget the Monet vote. We need to stop adding speculation like that and this situation or else we might as well just stop editing since this wikia would just be another fanon. SeaTerror (talk) 21:33, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's only speculation if it's without evidence. Something like Monet's death had evidence. Something like Chiqicheetah's ability has evidence. 01:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) It is speculation UNLESS it is officially stated. SeaTerror (talk) 03:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Then ST, do you have a better option or source for where his power stems from, if not from a DF? To me, saying that he is not a DF user is even more speculation than saying he is. WU out - 05:05, April 22, 2013 (UTC) We see him friggin' transform. What more do you want? There's speculating without basis, then there's concluding based on fact. The fact is we see him transform from a humanoid cheetah into a full cheetah. Thus we can conclude that he is a Zoan. Dalton transformed before he dropped the ball on his power, so why should this be any different? Hell, Epoida didn't even get an on-screen transformation and yet we consider him in caterpillar form more than enough evidence to tag him as a Zoan. We actually have more primary evidence for Chiqicheetah than we do for Epoida, and yet there seems to be a problem. Unless you wanna argue that there's a subrace of cheetahs that can freely alter their DNA to go between humanoid and feline forms, you're just being stubborn. Your definitions of speculation are the old ones back when the people running this wiki were too afraid to draw their own conclusions no matter how blatantly obvious the fact was. I suggest you ditch that old way of thinking and embrace the idea of using deductive reasoning based on mutual understanding and agreement. 06:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I like how the talk page pretty much got to a final conclusion in 2010, yet every time somebody tries to add it, it's reverted based on "speculation". You protesters aren't even giving any evidence or reason to protest. Just leave him as a Zoan and this won't have to take so long. 13:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I guess we're a fanon. No wonder people laugh at this wiki's reliability. 14:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Only you think that, Galaxy. And thank you for proving Nada's point just now. 14:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) DP, why are you so awesome? It's only speculation if there's something else the ability could possibly be. If there is nothing else, then all the evidence points directly to a Zoan fruit. Let's use our goddamn heads here... 14:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we are so unreliable, we're in the top 5 Entertainment Wikis. /sarcasm DP, I say you should just put them back in and lock the pages if they're going to continue to be stubborn. A majority decision is clear. 14:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I ask myself that every morning when I wake up, JSD. If there were any reason for doubt or room for error about what kind of power he has, I would say to leave it be, but there isn't. Unless you can give me a valid counterargument (besides just saying "it's speculation") as to why we should put it there, I say you're just being stubborn and difficult for the sake of being stubborn and difficult at this point. 14:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) When I said reliability, I'm referring to how many people have said they dislike the wiki due to the speculation on some of our pages. I'm really not trying to be stubborn here, I just see no reason for us to speculate about this. In the actual anime, he is never shown to have human like qualities, and even sniffs Luffy and licks his paws. There's really no reason to speculate when we can Write what we know, which is that he MAY have a devil fruit but also could just be a really weird animal. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember a single Zoan actually acting like the animal they've become. 16:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Chopper, Pierre, the Boa sisters, all of the artificials, and Sengoku pretty much sees himself as a god. I don't recall anybody criticizing us for having speculation within our pages, except for maybe those who can't handle the fact that we consider Sabo or Monet dead. He has been seen with human qualities because most of his appearances are half-man half-cheetah. Maybe he likes acting like a cheetah. Maybe he's a furry. But that still doesn't mean he's not a Zoan eater. 16:32, April 22, 2013 (UTC) How is being bipedal with primate hands not human-like? 16:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) did Bepo eat a devil fruit?No......so you cant know that Chiqicheetah eat one too. 16:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :This is a filler character from 4 years before Bepo was introduced. There's no way the two are related. 16:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Plus we've never actually seen Bepo transform. He's more likely a regular bear with a human heart, switched by Law. 16:50, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Now THAT is speculation. 16:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC) We see Monet's heart stabbed, and she dropped dead. That's prove. We see Chiqucheetah stand up on two legs, and then on all fours, that's not exactly a "transformation between modes". 16:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) He undergoes a visible transformation from a bipedal cheetah-man with human hands to a quadruped with feline paws and a tail. Seems like a transformation to me. 17:04, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just add him on the DF users page.I undid Nada's edit because I knew poeple would oppose it and I didn't want a Monet-like argument to happen.I've tried to do this in the past but my edits got reverted but the opposers are clearly fewer.Just do add him on the page. 17:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) And lock the Page, for reverters not to touch it >_> And Yata, if you want to see the difference between his two "transformations", refer to MF's linkings above (nearly top of Page). WU out - 19:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter what he may be or what power he may have. The word "may" itself proves that it's speculation to add it no matter what evidence there is. We didn't add Buggy to the Shichibukai until it was officially confirmed even though MANY people thought he was one. If you allow speculation then every single article from the Ship of Fools Wikia should be added since you want to turn this wikia into a fanon anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 19:40, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Use your brain. 19:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ^Was me. 20:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I did. Apparently you didn't. SeaTerror (talk) 20:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The difference is that the only reason people thought Buggy was a Warlord was because he got his letter from a bat. Long after, Jinbe got one as well, and that was his letter. But since that was the only situation where we KNEW the bat carried the letter to him, we couldn't fit the equation of "Bat + Letter = Warlord". Now that we have this, we can confirm when someone is being asked to join. When it comes to Chiqicheetah, his transformation sequence is just like every other Zoan, and there were many of those. We can fit the equation that "Human-Animal hybrid + Transformation into real animal = Zoan". 20:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Chiqicheetah ate the be neko-neko no mi model:cheetah.Rockfur5 (talk) 01:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) So why are we assuming he has a devil fruit, there's no solid evidence I can see - especially given we now know proof positive anthropomorphic animals, beyond Zoan, do exist. 18:08, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Site Template Could someone add in the Devil Fruit Users template. It's blocked. Next time please sign your posts. 10:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Minor Edits Hey, could someone change the part where it says "Round-around Roller Race" to "Run Roller Around" and "Hit and Deadball" to "Hit and Dead Ball". Also, the trivia isn't bulleted, so please do that as well. Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Race Does anyone consider that he might be a cheetah mink? We don't know if the mink tribe have any transformation abilities (though something has been said to happen to them during full moon). But to me, it ressembles a cheetah mink more than a human. Especially since he doesn't have any strictly human features. Not even the ones that zoan devil fruit users retain in hybrid form. Mihawkins (talk) 09:41, November 5, 2015 (UTC) He's filler so he does not count. He might be a Mink but unless Oda told the Toei animation staff that, it's speculation. Joekido (talk) 10:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I know that almost everything involving this filler character is pure speculation. But since the article implies he's human and says he ate a devil fruit (which is also speculation), I just wanted this possibility to be noted in case anyone find it worth including as a suspicion, possibility, trivia or any way it is best fit. Mihawkins (talk) 11:53, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Everything we don't know about the character is specualtion until offically confirmed. 12:13, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that him being a filler zoan user is that much of a speculation... you can see that he can transform into a cheetah which is different from his "normal state". That doesn't leave much space to imagination.